


Letting go

by mkhhhx



Series: HyungHyuk Bingo S2018 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up Together, HyungHyuk Bingo, Kinda, M/M, Mention of kids, Not really angsty, Slice of Life, Title and theme is deceiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hyungwon lets go of Minhyuk time after time, anything for him to be happy.





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> For the "breaking-up" square of the HyungHyuk Bingo.

“Hey” Hyungwon sits on the worn wooden bench, Minhyuk smiling as bright as the sun, folding the newspaper he was reading. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. More than fine really. I wanted to talk.” Hyungwon sits a little closer, Minhyuk’s warmth pulling him in, like always.

“Tell me.” Hyungwon takes his blazer off, leaves it on his heavy suitcase and swifts his attention fully to his husband.

“So, I finished with work a couple of weeks ago and I’ve been thinking…” Minhyuk takes Hyungwon’s hand in his own, he seems a bit anxious, which is not much of a Minhyuk thing.

“Tell me dear.” Hyungwon knows it’s something serious because Minhyuk always preferred to have this kind of talks out of the house. At cafes, restaurants, parks like this time.

“I’m gonna break up with you for some time.” Minhyuk deadpans. It's what he says every time before he leaves.

Hyungwon stares at him for some seconds, just before he starts laughing, until there’s only movement and no sound.

“No, really!” Minhyuk says, but starts chuckling too, holding Hyungwon’s hand tighter until they both calm down.

“Like you could ever find someone better.” Hyungwon says after taking a deep breath, hoping Minhyuk won’t notice that little doubt in his voice, the fear.

“You are right, I could never. But I decided to leave. For a couple of years maybe.” Minhyuk nods to himself and Hyungwon feels like his husband has practised what he would say a lot of times but forgot half of it now.

“Where to?” Minhyuk has never left for that long before, but Hyungwon knows he can’t stop him. There’s no reason to. He wants Minhyuk to be happy.

“I bought a ticket for Barcelona, I want to hitchhike my way all around Europe from there”, Minhyuk moves closer, lays his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“It sound… it sounds great Minhyuk. Have you talked with the kids?” Hyungwon kisses the top of Minhyuk’s head. His husband, despite unable to stay in the same space for too long, was never irresponsible.

“I talked with them about it a few months ago, when I was thinking about it. I’ll call tomorrow, maybe pay them a visit at campus.” Minhyuk plays with his phone, unlocking and locking it again, Hyungwon catching a glimpse of his lockscreen. It’s Hyungwon with their son and daughter on each of his sides, from a summer festival some months ago. Minhyuk had took it and even printed a copy for their daughter when she was about to leave for college. Hyungwon, on his office has an almost identical one, of Minhyuk and the kids on their son’s first day of elementary. They were always a happy family, had long ago found the way they worked.

They stay silent for a while, enjoying each other’s presence. Minhyuk will leave and it’ll be the first time Hyungwon will be home completely alone, unless his children decide to pay a visit or two, but he doesn’t want to pressure them into returning home just for him.

He remembers his own college years, running off from their town with Minhyuk two days after he became a legal adult, doing weird jobs and living in weird places trying to get the money for their studies.

It was a good time, full of random roadtrips and parties and booze and making love on that mattress on the floor they had. Hyungwon giggles to himself but Minhyuk doesn’t question it, the park bathing in the last rays of sunshine, kids running around, older people and couples strolling or occupying the other benches.

Hyungwon caresses Minhyuk’s hair, the white patches just above his sideburns, the grey on his nape. He’s become a charming man and Hyungwon feels blessed, knowing him since he was a clumsily flirty boy, throwing pebbles on Hyungwon’s window when they were at high school to wake him up in the middle of the night and go stargazing.  

“Hey, Hyungwon, will you come with me sometime, once you retire?” Minhyuk asks, looking up with eyes as youthful as the first time they met.

“Maybe, maybe I will.” Hyungwon says, because he wants to live more with Minhyuk, see places and meet people. But each choose their path, Hyungwon climbing up the hierarchy in a corporate company, now a few steps under the CEO and Minhyuk making just enough to fund half their household and his traveling working at a neighbourhood restaurant.

“You better do. We’ll go to Paris, then Disneyland, no kids!” Minhyuk exclaims. He always wanted to, but they never had the money to go to France as a family of four when they were younger.

“I don’t think they would want to go anymore, we’re old and no fun for them anyway.” Hyungwon laughs, Minhyuk planting a soft kiss on his jaw.

Minhyuk was always the cooler dad, disappearing from time to time and calling from foreign places, coming back with bags filled with toys and souvenirs. Hyungwon just worked and cooked and took them to museums and theatres. Their son took after him, a little quiet, introverted, happy being in his comfort spaces. Their daughter is wilder, dreaming of working in faraway places, joining so many clubs at her first semester of college, asking Minhyuk too many questions with gleaming eyes every time he got back.

“They love you, they love us both so much. I’m so glad Hyungwon.”

“About what baby?” Hyungwon turns and almost kisses Minhyuk, but stops, lets him talk instead.

“That we raised kids together, that they grew up to be such good adults, that they show how much they love us. That we love each other after so many years.” Minhyuk gulps down, getting emotional and Hyungwon pinches his cheek.

“I’m glad too, for all of it. We had a great life so far. It’ll just keep getting better. Maybe we’ll become grandparents, maybe we’ll travel together, maybe we’ll buy an estate at coastal Spain and spend our retirement there.”

Minhyuk plays with Hyungwon’s fingers, the simple silver ring matching his own and Hyungwon, like every time he notices it, recalls that one certain memory, of them being too drunk on Minhyuk’s birthday and Hoseok “marrying” them in the basement of his parents’ house.

Minhyuk the next day went out and spend all of his salary on getting them proper rings, proposing and saying that even if they do everything on the reverse, at least they should do it properly. Hyungwon said yes but they never got to the town hall. They just started referring to each other as husband after that point and later took care of all the legal papers to both have custody on their children, each adopting one with a two years difference.

“Or maybe I’ll just kidnap you and we’ll go on adventures.” Minhyuk adds and Hyungwon has no doubt he would really do it.

“I’d like that, sometime.”

Minhyuk gets off of Hyungwon to sit properly and Hyungwon knows their meeting is over.

“Aren’t you tired Hyungwon? Of letting go of me?”

“No, I’m not. I know you’ll always come back Minhyuk.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
